Electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information (e.g., in various forms) among people. For example, social networking applications, which allow people to virtually connect with one another, have become enormously popular. Other electronic communication mediums, including email, telephone, instant messaging, and text messaging have also grown in popularity.
It is often difficult for a user of such communication mediums to track the quantity, frequency, and/or relative quality of communications between the user and friends, acquaintances, and/or other users connected to the user in some way. Thus, the user cannot determine how popular (or unpopular) he or she is with the one or more other users, and/or cannot determine how popular (or unpopular) the one or more other users are (e.g., based on use of such communication mediums). The user also cannot discern his/her personality and/or the personalities of the one or more other users based on use of such communication mediums.